


The War

by XuanYue



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, World War I, headcanon about Jack, young!Jack, young!rosie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuanYue/pseuds/XuanYue
Summary: 和芙里妮‧費雪在一起的每一刻都像行走於戰場，但他並不懼怕。
Relationships: Jack Robinson/Rosie Sanderson, Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Kudos: 6





	The War

  
傑克是第一批被送往德法邊界的澳洲士兵，他為國王而戰，也為所愛之人而戰。

他在維多利亞港邊親吻蘿西，抬手擦去新婚妻子臉上的淚水，淚珠在他的指尖發燙，蘿西咬著下唇，臉色發白，低聲要他千萬小心。他低頭再次親吻蘿西發抖的嘴唇，即使再怎麼不捨，也必須放開。

他以為他會被送到第一線，但他能讀寫德語，將他放在大後方翻譯攔截而來的德軍電報，比起去前線衝鋒殺敵更有價值。在大後方，傑克幾乎感受不到戰爭的氣息，就算每天經手數百則關於戰役的訊息和線索，砲聲與槍響是如此遙遠，一切都只是紙上的文字。只有當整理戰死名單時，死亡才真實地迎面而來。

不用輪值的日子，他每天六點起床，早餐有一小杯蘭姆酒、半磅麵包、四盎司的牛肉罐頭和一小份蔬菜，做完例行勞務後，他和其他士兵投入翻譯電報的行列。午飯後有一小時休息的時間，多數人選擇小瞇一會兒，或到外面去抽菸，和其他人交換家鄉的消息。下午又是一連串的繁重工作，晚飯後，許多人選擇寫信給遠方的家人，或幫受傷撤回的士兵寫家書。

他幾次坐在書桌前，準備好信紙和筆，總在寫下「親愛的蘿西」後便無話可說。戰爭對每個人都是殘酷的，除了那些期盼家書，卻只等到一封死亡電報的人，有什麼比起滿紙思念之語，卻無法陪伴在對方身邊更讓人心酸？於是他只能寫下寥寥幾句，不脫「我很好」、「別掛念我」和「希望妳一切平安」，蘿西能安好，是他最大的期盼。

前線的士兵若傷勢過重，便會送到大後方來，他們有相對充足的醫療資源，幫助這些人支撐到撤離戰線、回到家鄉，或者，至少讓他們相對不痛苦地死去。這些士兵穿著破舊的軍服，頭髮裡長了蝨子；軍靴中的腳因為長時間浸泡在壕溝的汙水中而發臭腫脹；因為配給減少和缺乏休息，眼神渙散且面黃肌瘦。

傑克身上的軍服依然筆直且挺拔。

戰線拉得太長、太久，從各地送來的士兵開始不足，甚至有不滿十六歲的男孩子，因為加入軍隊能有一口飯吃，千里迢迢來到這裡送死。

就算在大後方，血腥氣味也蔓延開來，士兵們因為疼痛發出的哀嚎和哭泣在夜裡劃破寧靜。即使蒙著眼、掩住耳朵，這些聲音仍像頑強的藤蔓鑽進任何一個狹小的縫隙之中，更何況，傑克並非能不聽不聞的那種人。

他已經有幾個月沒有寫信給蘿西，他要怎麼向妻子描述這裡所見所聞？人們痛苦，卻不是因為疾病或天災，而是因為人類親手終結另一個人類的生命。他猶豫許久，還是提筆寫下給蘿西的話語：「親愛的蘿西，長官已經同意我的請調，下週我就要被調往前線去了。妳頭蓋白紗的模樣仍在我的記憶中，未曾褪色，我將會永遠記住那一刻， **死神永遠不能奪去我們靈魂所得到的東西，因為靈魂所得到的和它本身是一體的*** ……」

傑克從夢中醒來，他喘著氣，擦去額上的汗水，四周很安靜，是寧靜而不是死寂，空氣裡有一股春天特有的香甜氣息，而非戰壕裡血、火藥、泥土混雜著排泄物的惡臭，戰爭已經結束十年，他已經不再需要瑟縮在壕溝裡數著每一個天明──即使右邊側腹被刺刀劃過的傷痕有時仍隱隱作痛。

「傑克？」

身旁傳來芙里妮懶洋洋的聲音，她的手握住他的，他低頭親吻她的臉頰，卻發現女偵探睡得香甜，根本沒醒。他的第二個吻落在柔嫩的嘴唇上，只是輕輕碰觸便離開，看著芙里妮恬靜的睡臉，他忍不住微笑。

和芙里妮‧費雪在一起的每一刻都像行走於戰場，但他並不懼怕。

**Author's Note:**

> *本句來自泰戈爾（Rabindranath Tagore）的漂鳥集（Stray Birds）：  
> We shall know some day that death can never rob us of that which our soul has gained, for her gains are one with herself


End file.
